jdcomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Timmons
Kyle is one of the four main protagonists (?) of the comic. He's usually seen chatting up the nearest person with boobs. Biography Personality Appearance Relationships Jason Kyle and Jason have been best friends since they were both in diapers. Since he grew up with three older siblings, and one younger sister, Kyle enjoyed going to Jason's house to escape his crazy family, usually to jam out, or play video games. Kyle is also the only person who knows about Jason closet-nerdism, but since he cares about Jason as much as you can possibly platonically care about someone, that secret will stay safe with him. As much as he doesn't always show it, he also does care what Jason thinks in most situations. Jenny On the other hand, Jenny is the person Kyle cares most about romantically. At the beginning of their relationship, Kyle was after one thing... And while they did have sex together many times, it did change his feelings for her. After spending a drunken New Year's Eve with Corky and Julie, he felt horrible, and tried to spare her feelings about the situation by not telling her. This, of course, backfired on him spectacularly. It was because of this situation that he realized he was indeed in love with Jenny, but unfortunately his confession was too late, and they are still currently broken up. Alicia Kyle and Alicia have been friends since they met in kindergarten. She is currently the only non-relative girl he knows that he hasn't made a move on. This is mostly due to the fact that Jason would probably destroy him if he did. Nonetheless, they are still very much good friends, and Kyle thinks of her as another little sister. [[Corky Roberts|'Corky']] Since Corky stabbed Erin in the back when they were 13 and 14 respectively, Kyle has always blacklisted her in the back of his mind. He also was never too happy with her following Jason around like a lost puppy. Since the incident on New Year's Eve, Kyle's been pretty confused about how Corky actually feels about him. She refuses to talk to him about anything that happened. [[Julie Taylor|'Julie']] I mean, you know, Julie wasn't ever really Kyle's type... But, things happen? And um, well... What happened was a total accident, and will never happen again because you can't just sleep with your best friend's sister. Chris As little as Kyle is into hearing about Chris's inventions, or science discovery talk, he has had this weird fascination into turning Chris into a "lady-killer" like himself. He acts a little stand-offish about Chris coming to him for advice constantly, but he secretly enjoys giving his opinion about things to just about anyone. [[Meg DeWitt|'Meg']] As Kyle has said about Meg, he doesn't hate her, she just scares the shit out of him. Connor Kyle looks up to Connor as a younger sibling normally would, but it's mainly due to Kyle's intrigue of Connor's success with women. Kyle does frequently ask Connor's opinion and for advice on these sorts of things. [[Erin Timmons|'Erin']] Erin may get on Kyle's nerves frequently with her shenanigans, but it may be because she reminds him so much of himself, which might say something about him. Ryan Kyle and Ryan grew up sharing the same room, and consequently, know quite a bit about each other. Kyle was never very happy about Ryan letting him know he was the older brother. [[Shilah Timmons|'Shilah']] Trivia * Kyle is the oldest of his friends. * He's bilingual... He's perfectly fluent in both English and Irish Gaelic, like all his other siblings. * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Teenage characters Category:Juvenile Diversion Category:Musicians